1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to a system for mounting a pouch to a garment at any selected location and more particularly to a fastener for enabling such a system.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Splane, Jr., U.S. 2003/0014844, discloses a removable storage device to enable storage of personal articles on the person of a user. The device includes a pair of snap fit elements. One element includes a recess for receiving a portion of the other element as a snap fit therein so as to permit a portion of an article of clothing worn by the user to be captured between the elements when the elements are snap fit together to thereby removably affix the elements to the article of clothing. One of the snap fit elements includes a support member or arrangement (e.g., a D-ring or a pocket) for supporting a personal article.
Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 1,682,771, discloses a separable button, a base, a shank formed on one face of the base and formed with front threads for its entire length, and over which a piece of fabric is adapted to be disposed, a split resilient ring encircling the fabric covered shank at the juncture of the shank with the base, a head provided with a threaded socket in the inner side thereof, and an internally threaded collar formed on the inner side of the head and extending outwardly therefrom around the socket, the fabric covered threaded shank being removable secured in the socket and collar.
Sperling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,290, discloses a tennis ball holder is comprised of a lightweight, vacuum-formed, concave plastic shell having a plurality of fingers which grip the ball to retain the ball within the shell. The rear wall of the shell is generally flat and contains a keyhole. In use, the holder is placed with its rear wall against the outside of the player's clothing at a convenient place. Then a flat plate is positioned underneath the clothing opposite the holder. The plate has a key arranged to project into the keyhole along with the fabric and lock there so as to securely anchor the holder and the ball contained therein to the player's clothing, freeing his hands for play.
Gillis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,647, discloses a clip is provided which is adapted for fastening onto a flexible web such as a sheet of fabric. The clip is particularly adapted for fastening the fabric of a tent to supporting poles or stakes or for fastening webs together.
Devenny, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,675, discloses an invention that is a support for fastening a decorative object such as a flower or corsage to an article of clothing comprising a pair of elements having cooperative shapes such that one clamps into the other, from one side thereof. A decorative object is secured to one of the elements. Accordingly, one of the pair of elements can be clamped into the other from opposite sides of the article of clothing, clamping and catching the article of clothing therebetween and securing it thereto.
Hooper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,968, discloses a decorative body member that includes a safe and harmless separable, interlocking fastening device for engaging a portion of a garment therebetween. In one embodiment, an elongated ribbon is attached at one end to the body member and at the other to a pacifier, teething ring, or toy, to avoid loss. The fastener includes a circular pattern of fingers or prongs (female element) extending from the rear surface of the body member. The male element is a disk which is received within the fingers with the fabric therebetween. The disk is sufficiently large to prevent swallowing, and preferably includes an aperture through the center thereof to provide for passage of air if the disk should become lodged in the mouth or inadvertently swallowed.
Maxwell-Trumble et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,271, discloses a clothing accessory that includes a molded plastic plate and a molded plastic ring. The periphery of the plate is provided with a first engagement surface and the interior of the ring is provided with a second engagement surface. The relative dimensions of the plate and the ring are chosen such that the fabric of an article of clothing can be engaged between the first and second engagement surfaces. More specifically, when the ring is placed on one side of a fabric and the plate is placed on the other side of a fabric, the plate and ring may be pressed together so that the plate is frictionally engaged inside the ring by the fabric of the clothing. According to a presently preferred embodiment, the engagement surfaces are V-shaped. I.e. one of the surfaces is a concave V-shaped groove and the other is a convex V-shaped edge. Other preferred aspects of the invention include providing a peripheral lip on the plate which extends substantially orthogonal to one side surface of the plate to define an image receiving area. According to the invention, a photograph, hologram or other decorative indicia is attached to the plate by providing the indicia on a material which is attached to the plate with an adhesive. Preferably, the material is a self-adhesive, peel and stick material. A kit according to the invention, includes a plate, a ring, and a plurality of self-adhesive labels, each bearing different decorative indicia.
Denison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,920, discloses a snap-in adapter system that includes an interior piece having a circular interior face and a short cylindrical side wall forming a cylindrical recess, the recess having an interior diameter. The system also includes an exterior piece. The exterior piece has a circular exterior face with a diameter essentially equal to that of the diameter of the recess of the interior piece. The exterior piece also has a cylindrical projection. Also provided is an attachment means.
Fong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,942, discloses a fabric holder to secure a plurality of fabrics together. The apparatus comprises two pieces, a male bottom piece and a female top piece which interlock to secure the fabric.
Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,399, discloses an adornment clamping device which is able to secure the adornment to the base of an item. The device has an elongate bar securely connected with the base by means of a neck, an adornment having a through hole defined to allow the elongate bar to be inserted there through and having a press fit therewith and a slit defined to communicate with the through hole, such that when the elongate bar extends through the through hole of the adornment, the adornment is able to be secured by the press fit between the protrusion formed on the neck and the slit.
The related art described above discloses numerous two-part fastener for wedging a cloth garment therebetween for mounting an item on the garment. However, the prior art fails to disclose an integral fastener with two flanges that is mountable in an aperture of the item to be mounted and which secures the item on the garment. As well, the prior art fails to teach a locking element that is engaged with the fastener after it is mounted. Finally, the prior art fails to teach the use of an elongated flange that may be preferably biased in a position where it is impossible to disengage from the item being attached to the garment. For these reasons, the present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as further described in the following summary and detailed description and illustrated in the attached drawing sheets.